


Favorite Thing Ever

by murasakibabe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, kinda plotless but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakibabe/pseuds/murasakibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morning sex and feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Thing Ever

**Author's Note:**

> i just REALLY needed some fluffly aokaga morning sex

Basketball has always been _constant_ for Aomine. In his life, it’s been his one Favorite Thing Ever, staying unvarying when his favorite color would change every other week and his favorite song was different with each passing day. Even when he despised the sport and the weak people who played it, deep down it was still his Favorite Thing Ever. This never-changing constant in his life brought him stability.

Which is why Kagami terrified him.

Aomine began to thrive on the ever-evolving reactions he can evoke from the expressive red-head. The indignant squawks in response to Aomine’s half-assed insults, the fierce growl he gives when he’s challenged to a one-on-one, the small smile that creeps on his face when he finds something that Aomine says funny but doesn’t want to indulge him; all of these are things that the blue-haired boy looks forward to—the things that he _craves._  

Aomine was afraid to get to close to him because if basketball wasn’t his number one Favorite Thing Ever, then would anything else make sense to him again?

-

Aomine groaned and rolled over to his front to get rid of the weak sun in his eyes, turning to the side to see the person sleeping next to him. Kagami was sleeping with his mouth open, like usual, letting out puffs of hot air with each breath. The two were snuggled underneath Kagami’s huge white comforter, barricading themselves away from the cold December morning, so Aomine felt each breath cascade against his face.

He should be repulsed by the stale morning breath, but he wasn’t.

Throwing his arm around the sleeping boy next to him, Aomine burrowed his face into Kagami’s neck. He didn’t mean to be so clingy in the morning; it’s just that Kagami is always so _warm,_ so he usually wakes up with Aomine’s perpetually cold nose on some part of his skin. Sighing contentedly, Aomine stretched out his body so that his entire front was pressed against the warm body.

The movement was enough to wake Kagami and his eyelids fluttered as he got used to the light streaming through the blinds. “Mmh. What time is it?” he groused.

“Dunno. Just woke up.”

Heaving a great exhale, Kagami put his arms around the other boy and shifted so that Aomine was lying on top of him.

“Don’t kiss me you dope, my breath is definitely disgusting,” Aomine says as Kagami tilted his head up for a kiss.

“Don’t care,” he responded with childlike petulance as he planted a chaste, but sweet, kiss on the other’s mouth.

Aomine let out a pleased sigh as he followed Kagami’s mouth, licking softly into the seam of his lips. “Then I don’t either,” he said against the redhead’s soft lips.

Twining their legs together and angling his head to kiss Kagami properly, Aomine felt his heart pick up its pace. He felt the thrum in his veins and the warmth spreading through his body at just the slightest brush of his mouth against Kagami’s, causing him to blush like a schoolgirl.

He let out a particularly embarrassing moan when Kagami took his bottom lip between his teeth and gave a playful nip. Chuckling softly, the redhead ran hands down Aomine’s back, stopping at the waistband of his boxers and playing with the hem teasingly.

The tan boy let out an approving groan, which caused Kagami to drag his hand down to fondle Aomine’s ass with light strokes. Aomine stretched out his hand, searching for the small bottle that was thrown somewhere to his left last night and grinning when he found it and put the bottle of lube into the other boy’s hand wordlessly.

Their tongues intertwined and danced together and Aomine thrusted his hips forward to meet Kagami’s, rolling them in a sensual circle and feeling that they were both equally excited. Their kisses were becoming hotter and Aomine took Kagami’s hand in his and placed it more firmly on his ass, sending a message that needed no words.

They never really needed too many words; they knew without speaking how to move together in sync and how to make the other squirm.

Aomine shifted, straddling Kagami’s hips and swiveling his own against the redhead’s hand. He heard Kagami uncap the bottle and he hid his excited blush by leaning down to nip at his neck, sucking a mark into the perfect skin there. His breath hitched when he felt a hand push into his underwear to push them down his thighs and wrap around his cock.

Letting out a moan and thrusting into the grip around his dick, Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck in a tight embrace. He felt a warm finger brush against him and he pushed his hips back encouragingly.

“Wanna do it like this?” Kagami asked, nodding his head down in reference to Aomine straddling his hips.

Blushing slightly, and blessing his dark complexion for hiding it, Aomine responded, “Yeah, wanna ride you.”

He heard Kagami gasp at his statement and he smirked seductively as his ground his hips down, deliberately brushing his cock against the other boy’s clothed erection. Quickly maneuvering himself up for a moment, Aomine got rid of his own boxers along with Kagami’s before leaning back down with a cheeky smile, “Now, where were we?”

Kagami laughed quietly as he leant in for a kiss, nipping and licking Aomine’s lips, distracting him while he brought his hand back down to the tan boy’s ass with cold, slick fingers. Aomine moaned loudly into Kagami’s mouth when he felt a finger circle his entrance softly before entering him slowly.

Kagami prepared him slowly and thoroughly, moving his fingers in deliberate strokes against the other boy’s prostate while stretching him carefully. Aomine reveled in the feeling of Kagami’s fingers inside him but he needed more.

“C’mon now, Tai,” he encouraged into Kagami’s mouth, feeling the hitched breath at the nickname. Kagami removed his fingers and Aomine hissed at the empty feeling he left behind.

“I don’t have a condom,” Kagami warned. Aomine shrugged before reaching a hand between them to line Kagami’s cock up with his hole. They normally used a condom, but when they were feeling particularly lazy like in this moment, they took solace in the fact that they were each other’s first (and only).

Lowering himself down in one slow stroke, Aomine let out a breath simultaneous with the _whoosh_ of an exhale he heard Kagami let out. He waited a moment to get used to the stretch, to get used to the full, hot feeling of Kagami’s cock inside him, and lowered his head to kiss Kagami on the mouth. After about a minute of Kagami’s self-restraint, he thrust his hips up slightly, trying to get some friction on his achingly hard cock.

Hissing in pleasure, Aomine lifted himself up before grinding his hips back down in a small circle, creating the friction the two both desperately needed. While not unfamiliar with having sex with Kagami, this position was still slightly new, so Aomine wasn’t entirely sure how to support his weight using only his legs while being able to thrust along with Kagami. He moved against the other boy experimentally, looking for an angle to make them both see stars, when Kagami’s dick brushed up against the bundle of nerves inside him, causing him to let out an embarrassing high-pitched moan.

He let Kagami thrust up into him at that angle, moving his hips to match the red-haired boy’s. The two kissed with sloppy finesse and wanton abandon, sliding their tongues against each other’s while moaning into each other’s mouths.

Aomine could feel his legs starting to ache from the exercise he was giving them after just waking up, so he grunted into Kagami’s mouth. “My legs are getting tired,” he said quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed to admit this right when they had found their stride.

Cracking a smile and chuckling softly, Kagami pulled out slowly before flipping them so that Aomine was pinned against the mattress. Thrusting back into the tight heat of his boyfriend’s body, Kagami leaned in and asked amusedly, “Is this better?”

Aomine turned his head and moaned loudly in affirmation. He reached his hands out to clutch at the pillow in front of him before feeling Kagami’s own hands grab them, tangling their fingers together. Kagami’s entire front was plastered against his back, and Aomine followed along with his frantic thrusts while thinking to himself in a pleased daze that he was glad that they fit so well together.

Because they really did; Kagami’s passion eradicating Aomine’s reluctance and Aomine’s natural talent driving Kagami’s abilities.

Kagami’s thrusts turned erratic and Aomine’s hips responded in kind when they found the perfect angle, causing Aomine to tremble with pleasure and tighten around Kagami sensually. Kagami was quite literally fucking Aomine into the bed, causing friction on his leaking cock and negating any need for him to jerk himself along with the redhead’s thrusts.

Aomine let out a startled cry as the heat in his stomach overflowed and he came into the sheets under him. Kagami fucked him through his orgasm and pulled out to finish on the bed next to him before flopping down on top of the tan, sweaty boy below him.

The two boys stayed still while catching their breaths and Kagami rolled off of Aomine to lie beside him before grabbing his hand to lace their fingers together. “I love you, Daiki.”

Laying on his stomach and fighting a blush, Aomine replied, “You don’t have to tell me that every time we fuck, you dumbass.”

Kagami gave him a goofy grin and retorted, “I know.”

Looking at the beautiful boy in front of him and seeing the unadulterated love in those open, crimson eyes, Aomine realized that maybe his Favorite Thing Ever has changed without him even noticing.

And maybe he didn’t mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> bottom!aomine is my favorite thing in the entire world


End file.
